Wishing Stairs
by Fujimoto
Summary: Have you heard of the stairs that make wishes come true? "Fox, fox, please grant my wish...I want someone to love me"
1. Chapter 1

Alice: Yosh! I'm doing this again!

Yami: But-what? What about the other story!

Alice: What other story are you talking about?

Minho: Oh no!

Yugi: What's wrong?

Minho: Abandon all hope!

Yami: You have to continue the other story!

Alice: Oh you just don't know me so well! D

* * *

><p><em>Have you heard of the stairs that make wishes come true? <em>

A figure stood upon a staircase as they began to take their first step while the wind blew gently against them.

"One.."

_It's said that it's built with 28 steps._

"Two..."

_However, if you're lucky a 29th step will appear._

"Fourteen.."

_It is said that when it appears you have a chance to make a wish to the great Gumiho._

"Twenty-seven.."

_Whatever your hearts desire...and it'll come true._

"Twenty-eight..." The figure closed it's eyes afraid the last step wouldn't show. They lifted their foot and waited for the worst but..

"Twenty-nine!" They almost shouted within the darkness. The wind suddenly began to change harshly. The person remained with their eyes closed and clashed their hands together towards their chest.

"Fox, fox, please grant my wish...I want someone who would love me"

* * *

><p>Yugi walked back home after a long's day of school, the sun was setting and it was showing signs of darkness. The short teen stopped as he noticed that the building he was walking towards could be seen up ahead. His heart began to sink, he didn't want to go in he was afraid of who was inside but he just couldn't leave either. He sighed and walked to the door that open the gates of hell with his left hand he turned the door knob and walked in. The short teenage boy looked around and realized that the lights were off.<p>

_'Maybe no ones home!' _Yugi though with delight as he made his way in to run toward his room.

"Boy! Where have you been?" A voice yelled from the side, yugi turned to the source of the sound and as he feared it was his mother standing by the living room entrance.

"Mother..I..I was-"

"Don't call me that! How dare you think I'm your mother!" The woman grabbed yugi's hair and pulled him against her. "Why? WHY? Why didn't he let me have an abortion!" She spat on his face. "It's because of you my life is little this! You monster you ruined my life!" Little yugi's eyes began to drop liquid from both corners.

"Mother I'm sorry! I'm-" The teen couldn't finish because his mother slapped him on the face. Yugi hit the ground really hard which caused him to scream in pain. The woman's eyes where filled up with tears and fell on her knees.

"Come back to me! You promised if I gave birth to this demon you would come back to me!" She yelled inanely. "Come back!" She shouted as she cried in agony. Yugi sat there watching his mother cry his tears couldn't stop. Everyday was the same why wasn't he use to this already?

_'A mother is always God in the eyes of a child..'_ Yes and he believed in those words. He stilled loved and cared about her, she was his mother, she gave birth to him and gave him life. In his eyes she was god. Yugi's mother suddenly stopped crying and the sudden silence made him looked toward her with caution.

"Yugi do mommy a favor and go to your room.." He didn't know what made her stop crying but he wasn't about to find out either. The teenage stood carefully and walked passed his mother not bothering to look at her nor did she to him. Once he made it inside his room he locked his door and sat on the floor.

"I'm not sure...how much I can take of this..." He whispered to himself as he hugged his knees towards his chest and cried.

* * *

><p>The Next day<p>

Yugi walked to his school alone. He never made any friends, never even really tried. He just gave up after middle school thinking that he was never meant to be happy. He stared at the huge letters standing out Domino High School. Why did he have to move? He was happy in elementary...those were the better days. He looked down as the teenagers whispered among themselves as he walked by.

"I heard his mother is crazy.." One said.

"This one time Yugi's mother went so mad that she killed two kids cross the street.." Another said. All of these rumors and lies were never true! But who exactly would believe him? He was the kid of a mother that was labeled "insane". Yugi continued to walk until he came across the school's staircase, the short teenager stared at the steps. The steps that were rumored that can grant wishes, it was a rumor that was told in middle school but he never believed in it. When Yugi opened the door to class the chatter between classmates seemed to cease. Everyone stared at the young teenager like he was some sort of freak and everyone isolated him like as if he was some sort of plague.

"Good morning everyone" The teacher announced as he walked in.

"Good morning teacher" Everyone replied.

"Now to start the day I would like to announce a new transfer student that came in this morning" He called out. "Please come in" A teenage boy who was young, handsome, and walked in. Once he did almost all the girls squealed and drooled over him, Yugi saw the new student and was shocked on how close the resemblance was. His eyes were narrower, his hair had bit few more spikes and he was taller.

"Hello my name is Yami Gimhae, please take good care of me" (A/N: Made up last name on the last minute! 3)

"Okay Yami you can sit by.." All the students were anxious to see where the new student would sit by. All the girls prayed he would sit by them and all the guys thought of ways to either beat the crap out of him or make friends with him. (A/N: You know it's true) "Yugi.." And without another word the students all wanted to scream "WHAT?" from on top of their lungs. They just couldn't believe out of all places he could have sat it had to be next to him! Yami walked toward his seat and sat on the chair.

"Hello" Yami said in a friendly manner, Yugi just nodded and ignored him. What difference did it make if he talked to him or not? It was all going to end the same, he was still going to be alone. Yami in the other hand found it quite rude that his classmate wouldn't even bother to introduce himself.

* * *

><p>During Lunch<p>

All of the students brought their bentos to eat among themselves as they chatted with friends. Yami brought his out but noticed that his classmate sitting right next to him didn't have anything. He just stared at his table out into space.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Yami asked the boy. Yugi didn't look up nor turn which made Yami really annoyed.

"You shouldn't bother wasting your breath on him" A voice said from aside. Yami looked toward the figure and it was a girl with purple light hair, purple light eyes, and was wearing a yellow ribbon on her hair to hold up her pony tail. "My names Nosaka Miho"

"Hello" Yami said a little awkward.

"Why don't you come sit by my friends?" She asked as she pulled him by his sleeve. Yami didn't really have a say since he was being pulled but he did look back towards the boy who didn't say a word to him since this morning. "Everyone! Everyone! Look who I brought!" She said excited. Yami saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, a guy with a point type of dark brown hair, a blond, and a white haired guy. "This is Anzu she's my best friend!" Miho said introducing everyone.

"Hello" Anzu said with a smile.

"This is Honda" Miho continued.

"As a member of beautification club I'll make sure you have a great school year!" Honda said proudly.

"Uh...thank you" Yami said awkwardly again.

"This is Jonouchi"

"Yo" The blond said.

"And last but not least, this is Bakura" Miho said finishing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Bakura said happily.

"Now that we all know each other sit down and eat!" Miho said with a glee. Yami seeing that there was no other choice sat down and eat his lunch; however, he was glad someone was able to talk to him.

"How are you liking the school so far?" Anzu asked.

"It's okay" Yami replied as he eat a rice ball.

"Where did you come from?" Bakura questioned.

"Egypt" He answered.

"So cool! Really?" Miho re-question.

"Yes" Yami replied.

"Well you're really from there how come your skin isn't tan?" Jonouchi asked suspicious. This made the spiky teenage boy to chuckle.

"You're right, I'm not tan..but a very good question I haven't been able to figure that out myself" Yami stopped himself and looked back at the boy who sat by himself. "Say who is that boy over there?" He asked pointing with his chopsticks.

"Oh him? His name is Mutou Yugi" Honda informed him.

"Why is he sitting by himself?" Yami continued to question.

"Because..."

* * *

><p>Alice: That's it!<p>

Yami: You bitch..

Alice: Such terrible language! You need to go to church! You need jesus in you!

Yami: I do not!

Yugi: Why did you leave with a cliff hanger?

Alice: Why...why...WHY you ask?

Yugi: Uh...yea..

Alice: WELL-...uh...Good question, Minho why did I leave as a cliff hanger?

Minho: How the fuck should I know?

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Alice: Okay here comes chapter two!

Yami: It seems like you actually know what you're doing here

Alice: For the moment

Yugi: Hey why do I always have to be the one getting hurt?

Alice: Because it's fun!

Yugi: WHAT?

Minho: She means it you know

* * *

><p>"Because...he's cursed" Anzu said putting down her chopsticks.<p>

"Cursed?" Yami questioned not really believing it.

"It's rumored that if anyone becomes friends with him...you die" Miho finished explaining.

"Die?" Yami's eyes widen in shock. "How..has this ever happened?" Everyone looked at each other.

"A young boy named Atem...he looked like you" Anzu informed.

"Expect tan" Jonouchi said as he drank his can of soda.

"He was walking Yugi home and that was the last time anyone's ever seen him" Anzu continued. "Atem's mother was heartbroken. She wanted Yugi to die, but since the police can find no evidence or leads they had to put the investigation aside. No one has been able to figure out this mystery"

"Did they not talk to Yugi?" Yami questioned.

"Yugi's mother didn't let him" Miho said this time. Everyone's eyes fell on the short teenager.

"Yugi knows something..." Was the last thing Anzu said.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

"One..." The figure said as they walked on the staircase. The wind below gently against them.

"Two..." They continued. This had to work it just had to!

"Fourteen.." Little by little the figure took the steps making sure each step was counted and that they didn't miss a single one.

"Twenty-seven.." They were getting very anxious. Slowly they closed their eyes and took their steps.

"Twenty-eight.." The figure paused and bit their bottom lip.

"Twenty-nine!" The figure clashed their hands together and held them against their chest.

"Fox, fox, please, please grant my wish...I want someone to love me!" The person cried as the wind changed it's mood very angry.

* * *

><p>Yami walked in his house.<p>

"Yami sweet heart how was your first day?" His mother asked as she came out of the kitchen drying a dish.

"Hi mother, it was great I made a bunch of new friends. Where's father?" The teenager questioned.

"You know your father, he's designing the new dress for all brides maids everywhere" Yami chuckled yea that did sound like his dad. The spiky teenage boy ran into his father's study or "art show room" as he liked to call it and knocked on the door.

"Come in" His father said on the other side. Yami opened the door and saw his father sewing a skirt onto the manikin."Hey sport how was school?"

"Great father, mother said you would be here" His son replied.

"Did you need anything son?" His father asked putting down his instruments.

"Yes, do you happen to know a person by Motou Yugi?"

"Motou Yugi? The name sounds familiar but I don't think so. Why son?" His father asked not really getting as to why he would want to know.

"Oh..uh never mind. No reason really thanks dad I'll let you finish your work here" Yami said leaving his dad to do his work.

"Anytime son"

Yami walked into his room and turned on his desk top.

"Yugi..."

* * *

><p>With Yugi<p>

Yugi walked into his so called home and opened the door.

"Mother?" He called out softly but didn't hear anything, everything was quiet a little too quiet. Yugi walked in a little more with caution and closed the door behind him. His house was dark, it was always covered in darkness. "Mom?" He called out once more but again received no answer. The short teen continued to walk and walked toward the kitchen but once he did his eyes widen in shock. "MOTHER!" He yelled as he ran towards her. "Mom! Mom please wake up! Mom what happened?" He shouted as he picked up her and that's when he realized the knife on the floor and blood on his arms. "Oh...mom.." He cried, Yugi quickly ran to his phone and dialed 911.

"911 emergency, what's the emergency?"

"It's my mother! She's on the floor! I need medical attention! Please she's going to die!" Yugi shouted in panic.

"Sir I need you to calm down, tell me what happened" The operator said.

"My mother tried killing herself! Please, please hurry she's going to die!" Yugi yelled as he cried in pain.

"I have sent an ambulance sir, tell me your name"

"Motou Yugi"

"Yugi? ...I see" Then there was a click.

"Hello? Hello?" Yugi asked as he no longer heard anything from the other line.

"The ambulance is here" Voices said on the other side of his door. Yugi quickly ran toward the door and opened it. "Well if it isn't little Yugi, I should have guessed" The man said. "She tried to kill herself again? Maybe we should let her die this time" The teen's eyes widen in shock by the cruel words.

"No no please! Please save her!" Yugi shouted as he fell on his knees and pulled on the man's coat.

"Alright, alright. I don't think it'll make a difference but whatever" They both walked in and carried the woman out to their vehicle. "She's lost alot of blood, do think she'll make it?" The man said to other.

"Who knows?" Without another word the ambulance took off leaving Yugi by himself.

* * *

><p>In the Morning<p>

Yugi couldn't sleep the entire night he was too worried for his mother but he got up and got ready for school since it was only Thursday. Drops hit the solid grounds of the earth, it was raining and it was raining pretty hard. The short teenage boy didn't eat anything and walked outside without an umbrella heading to his school. Once he was there the whispers began once more.

"Yea his mom tried to kill herself!" A girl said.

"I heard Yugi tried to kill her.." Another said.

"Like mother like child" Once again h walked by the whispers and paused by the staircase. When he was inside he changed his shoes.

"Owe!" He yelled in pain as he realized that his shoes were filled with tact's. He sighed and walked in class soaking wet. He opened the door noticing that he was late.

"Yugi you're late!" The teacher yelled as everyone stared at him. "Boy you're soaking wet!" Drops from his hair fell to the floor as he walked toward his seat. Yami stared at the boy feeling very sorry for him but when he reached his table he stopped. Yugi's eyes widen like saucers. There on his desk was a white flower with craved words such as "demon", "monster", and "freak" written all over it. Yugi's heart broke in millions of pieces, he couldn't take it anymore this was the final straw.

* * *

><p>During Lunch<p>

It seemed like the rain stopped but the clouds still looked dark and mean. Yami and the group sat in their seats eating in silence.

"That was cruel..." Anzu started. Everyone seemed to agree with her but no one said anything. The tall teenage boy looked toward where Yugi sat but to his surprise he wasn't there today.

"That's weird he usually doesn't go anywhere" Honda informed.

"Should we go look for him?" Bakura questioned.

"Miho wants to live!" The purple haired girl yelled scared.

"I think we should" Everyone looked at Jonouchi surprised.

"I'll stay with Miho since she doesn't want to go" Honda said in the most bravest voice possible.

"Right, I think we should split up since this school is huge" Jonouchi suggested.

"You won't get lost Yami?" Anzu asked since she clearly knew that Jonouchi forgot that Yami was still new in this school.

"I'll be fine thank you" Yami replied.

"Right we meet right back here before the bell rings" Bakura said and everyone nodded. Anzu left toward the east wing, while Bakura went west, Jonouchi went to the library, and Yami went to the roof.

"Yugi?" Yami called out for the boy. He was surprised in himself he never would have thought he would look for a boy he didn't even know or for the fact that he was actually concerned for his safety.

"One..." A voice said as Yami ran up toward the stairs.

"Two.." It continued.

"Yugi is that you?" Yami called out but received no answer instead the voice continued it's counting.

"Fourteen.." The taller teen quickened his pace.

"Twenty-seven.." The voice said as Yami finally made it to the door and opened it.

"Yugi stop!" Yami yelled as he saw that his classmate was near the edge of the school building. Yugi stopped counting and turned around. "What do you think you're doing?" Yami questioned in fear.

"What does it look like?" This was the first time the boy had said anything to him. Tears fell down his face. "I would be doing everyone a favor.."

"No Yugi! You're not thinking straight, what would this do to solve anything?" Yami said trying to talk to him.

"You saw that white rose! Everyone sees me as dead man why not make it a reality!" He yelled back.

"What about your parents? How would they feel knowing their son is dead?" Yami thought he had him there but was shocked when he heard the shorter teen chuckle.

"My parents? My mother would cry of happiness if she knew I was gone forever! My father...he wouldn't care in fact he wouldn't even want to know!" Yugi was about to take his step back until...

"Yugi wait! Don't do it!" He was trying his very best but he didn't much about him.

"Twenty-eight.." The boy said taking another step back.

_'Wait a minute..he's counting like...that's it!' _Yami thought in shock.

"Twenty-nin-" Before could even finish Yami cut in saying.

"Fox, fox, please grant my wish...I want someone to love me" Yugi was to say speechless, how would he know?

"How did-"

"Its Game Time Yugi" Before Yugi could even mutter anything the two teens stood in front of the school's staircase.

"What's going on?" Yugi shouted afraid.

"We're playing a game. The rules are simple the one that gets to the top first wins" Yami informed. "If you win I'll let you continue your actions; however, if I win you'll have to be my friend"

"Your friend?" Yugi questioned the bargain suspiciously.

"Yes, Game Start"

Yugi took his first step but the step cracked.

"Did I forget to mention that each step contains a piece of your heart in which fears that most?" Yami said as he took his first step and nothing happened.

"Yugi you monster" The step called out. The boy gasped by the sudden voice, it sounded like his mother.

"My turn" Yami said as he took two more steps. "With step that doesn't break lets me take an extra walk until the end. Your turn Yugi" Yugi jumped to take his next step.

"I'm leaving you forever.." Yugi's head shot up in fear, this voice.

"Father!" Yugi shouted as he fell to his knees.

"Do you forfeit?" Yami questioned, the short teen shook his head. "My turn" Yami took another three steps and was going further. Yugi jumped one more time.

"I want to beat you just once.."

"Atem..." Yugi said almost at a whisper. "No more..." Yugi fell on all fours.

"I win..the game is over" Yami said as he knelt down toward the boy. "It looks like from now on...we're friends"

* * *

><p>Alice: Finished!<p>

Yami: That was quick!

Yugi: I'M NOT SUICIDAL!

Alice: Could have fooled me

Minho: Not the first time she's done this

Yugi: You're soooooo mean!

Yami: Don't worry we'll be together

Alice: About that..

Yugi: YAMI!

Yami: Alice it's game time

Alice: I'm kidding! I'm kidding!


	3. Chapter 3

Alice: Hai! Let's try this again!

Yami: Chapter three?

Alice: Uh...maybe?

Yami: What do you mean maybe?

Alice: You'll see! Where's Yugi?

Yami: Head cold, where's Minho?

Alice: The same...

*Both look at each other*

Alice: What was Yugi doing?

Yami: Eating ice-cream, what was Minho doing?

Alice: Watching porn...

Yami: HE WAS WHAT?

Alice: I know how odd..

Yami: UGH! YOU NEVER TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY!

Alice: Hm..? What do you mean?

Yami: To the story!

*Walks away*

Alice: He's so mean!

* * *

><p>After school<p>

"Yami where are you going after class?" Anzu asked as they all packed their things inside their bags.

"I'm walking Yugi home" Yami answered.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" They all yelled in unison.

"You're kidding me right Yami?" Jonuochi shouted as he grabbed his collar. The teenager said nothing. "You're not kidding me" The blond finally realized as put him down.

"Why Yami?" Miho questioned. "Can't you see he's cursed?"

"Cursed or not I'm walking him home" Yami said determined.

"Be careful Yami" Anzu said worried. The taller male nodded and swung his backpack to the side. He walked towards the shorter male's desk.

"I don't know why you're doing this" Yugi said not really getting him.

"You don't have to know because we're friends" His double replied. Yugi didn't stand from his spot he just continued to sit in his seat. "Aren't you coming along? That's the way it works you know"

"Tch, I can't. Due to my tardiness I have to clean the classroom as punishment" He explained. Yami smiled and put his book bag down Yugi's desk.

"Well then, we better get started" Yami said smiling.

_'Atem...'_ Yugi thought. Once everyone was out of class bot Yami and Yugi began to dust off the desks **(A/N: I have no idea how the Japanese teens** **clean the classroom sooo...yea) ** when that was done they pushed the desks in order to start moping.

"Tell me Yugi" Yami said as he stopped moping, Yugi; however, didn't. "Why is that you're always alone?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors? I have a crazy mother, no father, and I'm the prime suspect of the murder of my best friend. People are afraid of me and avoid me like a plague" His look alike stared at the smaller teen but said nothing.

"How's about we play another game?" Yami said as he put down the mop.

"Game? It is going to turn like it did last time?" Yugi questioned gripping the mop tightly, he was afraid. The taller male chuckled.

"No, no the rules are simple it's more like an ice-breaker. We ask each other a question and we each have to answer the question truthfully" Yami explained as he sat on a desk.

"What happens when one of us lies?" The shorter male asked.

"Then that person continues cleaning on their own. The game ends when neither of us can come up with questions. The one with more answers than questions wins" Yugi didn't really want to play since he knew Yami might want to ask personal questions about his life and thats information he didn't want to spill. "You can go first"

"Uh..um..Where did you come from?" Yugi started.

"Chicago; however, I was born in Egypt" The smaller male bit his lip he knew Yami was doing this on purpose since he has nothing to hide. "My turn, have you always been alone?" Yugi rose an eyebrow.

_'He asked this question when we first started talking, why is he asking again?'_ He pondered. "No...I had friends, I was ...happier. Do you often play games with people?"

"Me?" Yami's widen by the sudden question but then chuckled. "Yes, you can say that I love games all sorts of them. Where is your father now?"

_'I knew it!'_ Yugi bit his lip again. "He's...he's on a business ..trip" Suddenly the mop moved on it's own making Yugi move from left to right in a very quickened pace. "W-w-what's going on?" The shorter male yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're lying to me Yugi" Yami replied shaking his head. "I said truthfully, so I'll ask again. Where is your father now?"

"He...he left my mother before I was born!" The short student shouted shamefully. The mop stopped and Yugi sighed in relief. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"I see..my mother is a 'stay at home mom', my father in the other hand is the great designer Dae-Jung for wedding magazines. My question is the same as yours"

"My mother..I heard she was a music teacher before I was born. She had the most beautiful voice, like an angel...or so I heard. I don't know what my father did in life" Yugi looked down, he didn't want to play this game anymore. He felt like his parents were total strangers to him. Yami in the other hand was surprised by the lack of information Yugi had toward his parents. "You said you came from Chicago but born in Egypt so..who are your real parents?"

_'He's very smart'_ Yami thought. "I don't know...my mother and father told me they found me in a basket on their front door step they knew I was from Egypt because the letter in the basket held hieroglyphics. My question is...did you kill Atem?" This made Yugi's eyes widen in shock.

"I..I..." Yugi was having a very hard trouble finding his words.

_'Just once...I want to beat you'_ Atem's words echoed in Yugi's head. The short teenager held his hands on his ears, his knees felt weak and he fell. _'I wanted to be like you'_

"Yugi!" Yami shouted as he knelt right next to him. The smaller male slowly opened his eyes as tears formed from each corner.

"Atem..I'm sorry!" Yugi cried as he hugged Yami. "I..I'm sorry" Yami surprised by the action hesitated at first but then he rapped his arms around the smaller male and let him cry. Once he finished Yugi didn't look at Yami. "No...I didn't kill him...why do you want to be my friend?" He questioned still having the will to finish this game.

"Because I hated seeing you so lonely, everyone deserves a friend Yugi. I forced you into a friendship through that game because I knew that was the only way you would be my friend. No matter the rumors and lies I won't ever leave you"

_'I want to be with you forever'_

_'Atem meant something like that too'_ Yugi's eyes shut. "No.."

"Huh?.." Yami questioned.

"No I don't...I don't want you to go through the same thing Atem went through! Are you stupid or something? I'm cursed! You'll die!" Yugi yelled as he pushed Yami away and stood up with rage.

"Yugi..." Yami tried to walked towards the shorter male but he walked three steps back.

"Stay away from me! Maybe playing all those games made you lose all sense of logic!" Without another word Yugi ran out of the classroom.

"Yugi!" Yami called out afterword. "I see this Atem incident has him really traumatized...I'm just going to have to fix that tonight...besides he left his book bag on his desk. Tsk, tsk this game hasn't ended Yugi" When Yami finished cleaning the class room he pulled out his cell phone and dialed several numbers.

"Yami? Young man do you have any idea what time it is?" His mother questioned sternly.

"Yes mother I do, I'm sorry for not calling earlier but a couple of friends of mine had cleaning class duty and I thought it would be faster if I helped but then things got delayed and my friend left his back pack on his desk so I'm going to his house to give it back I'll be home soon okay?" Yami explained.

"Well..okay, just be careful" His mother said approving. When he was done he clicked his cell and put it in his pocket.

"Now the question is how do I find out where Yugi lives?" The taller male asked himself as he walked out of the classroom.

"So he asked you out?" A girl said that caught Yami's attention.

"Totally" Her friend replied.

"Umm excuse me..but can either of you tell me where I can find Motuo Yugi's house?" The girls looked at him and then back at each other.

"The freak shows house? It's not far from here it's just past Maple and Olympic you can't miss it"

"Thank you" Yami replied as he ran out the hallway.

"That guy is such a weirdo"

* * *

><p>With Yugi<p>

Once Yugi made it to his house he opened the door and was about to walk inside until..

"Hey freak" A voice from behind him said. "Remember me?" Yugi gasped.

"Yuki..." He answered in fear.

"You do remember!" Yuki said as a smirk snaked it's way to his mouth.

"W-what do you want...?" The shorter male questioned.

"I came to finish something we left off a long time ago" He explained as his grin grew a lot wider. Yugi's body trembled. "I see you still remember that too" The teenager quickly ran in and tried to close the door but was stopped when Yuki pushed it open since he was a lot stronger than he was. Yugi fell on his butt and watched as Yuki climb on top of him as he kissed his neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

"No stop!" Yugi screamed which made Yuki laugh.

"Scream all you want! Even if the neighbors heard you they wouldn't give a damn" He stated. Yugi dropped his arms and stopped struggling. He stopped not because he knew that Yuki was stronger, not because of his words, but because he knew it was true. Even if he did scream from the top of his lungs no one would come and save him. Tears silently fell from his eyes as he let Yuki continue his actions.

Yami ran and didn't stop running. He saw the sign Maple all he need was Olympic and he was there.

"Just a bit more" He told himself. He had to make it right between them.

Yuki unbuttoned Yugi's shirt and began to suck his left nipple but he heard no sound from the smaller male. As the taller man rose his head to see the brat he noticed the expression he had on his face.

"Seems like you finally know your place" Yuki howled with laughter as he continued.

"There it is!" Yami shouted as he stopped to catch his breath. "I just hope he doesn't kick me out" The pale teenage boy walked toward the building and noticed something very quickly. "Yugi's door is open.." This made Yami's eyes narrow, something wasn't right. "Yugi are you-" Yami couldn't even finish his sentence. There before him was a large man violating the poor little teens body. "YUGI!" Yami yelled outraged. The male turned by the voice's disruption.

"Who the fuck are you?" Yuki questioned.

"I should be asking you that! What do you think you're doing?" This made the other chuckle.

"You hear that Yugi? He wants to stop me" Yami saw the little teens expression it was both lost and lifeless.

"What have you done to him!" The angered male shouted.

"Nothing he just finally realized his place in life" Yuki laughed. Yami gritted his teeth.

"It's Game Time" Yami said calming down.

"Game? What the fuck are you talking about" Suddenly the room was covered in shadows. "Where the fuck are we?" Yuki shouted.

"You know Yugi from before correct?" Yami asked.

"This brat? Yea what of it"

"Then the game is simple all we have to do is answer three questions each from the walls on each side. The one who gets two right wins" Yuki smirked.

"Then I've already won" Yami stared at the fool before him.

"If you win you can have Yugi but if I win..." The barks of wolves began to be heard from within the darkness. "Then my dogs can have you. Game start"

The first question appeared.

**What career did Yugi's mother have before he was born?**

"Ha that's an easy one!" Yuki replied. "She was a teacher!" A giant X appeared from the sky and the howls were heard a lot closer.

"The correct answer is Music Teacher" Yami answered.

"What how? He told me teacher! That lying no good bitch!" The opponent yelled.

**What is Yugi's favorite game?**

Yami bit his lip, he didn't know the answer to that question.

"He doesn't have one he likes all sorts of games" Yuki answered. The wolves moved a distance back. "What's wrong freak? Didn't know the answer to that question? I'll have Yugi in no time!" He laughed. Yami looked at little Yugi's fragile body and glared at his opponent.

"Yugi..I'll save you" He mumbled to himself.

**Where is Yugi's father?**

"On a business trip!" Yuki responded quickly not even giving Yami a chance. At this time Yuki expected to be free and have Yugi but a sudden X from the sky told differently. "WHAT?"

"Yugi doesn't know, he left his mother before he was born"

"You cheating bastard! One more question!" Yami couldn't believe this guy.

**Did Yugi kill Atem?**

"Ha, Ha! Of course he did! I win!" Yuki yelled inanely.

"Look again" Yami informed him. His opponent looked behind him and saw the wolves coming straight toward him.

"But I was right! He did kill Atem!"

"You're wrong..he didn't. The door to darkness has been opened" Yuki disappeared as did the darkness.

"Yugi! Yugi!" Yami shouted as he carried the little angel in his arms. "It's alright Yugi, everything is going to be fine"

"Y-yami..." He heard the shorter male whisper.

"Yes Yugi it's me!" He replied happily knowing that he was okay.

"What about Yuki.." Yugi said oh so tiredly.

"Don't worry about him ..everything is going to be okay" Yami felt Yugi's arms rap around him and began to cry.

"Thank you..." He whispered as the two sat on the titled entrance floor of the house.

* * *

><p>Alice: And that's it for this one!<p>

Yami: I'll murder you!

Alice: WTF? WHY?

Yami: How dare you let my little yugi go through all that!

Alice: You mean how dare I not do it from the beginning!

Yami: THAT'S IT! I QUIT!

Alice: You can't quit cause you're fired!

Yami: Something's terribly wrong with you!

Alice: Something's terribly wrong with you for not noticing earlier!

Review PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice: Hey everyone!

Yami: Who are you saying hi too?

Alice: Your face! Yugi's not back yet?

Yami: He's still sick..minho the same?

Alice: Nope he just didn't want to show up

Yami: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! I can do that?

Alice: Well duh! Where have you been the last couple of chapters?

Yami: Under a rock it seems

Alice: Like a Twinky, like a Twinky

Yami: What the fuck is a Twinky?

Alice: My actually can't afford Twinkies so she buys Twonkies

Yami: To the story!

* * *

><p>In Yugi's Dream<p>

_'Ne Yugi..' A voice said as the two figures walked._

_'Yea Atem?' Yugi asked staring at his friend. _

_'Have you heard of the wishing stairs in Domino High?' Atem questioned sounding very interested._

_'No I haven't..what is that all about?' Yugi asked now interested as well._

_'They say it was only built with 28 steps but if you're lucky a 29th step will appear and your wish will come true' His best friend explained._

_'Oh wow really? How scary!' The shorter male replied._

_'Do you want to go Yugi? I have a wish I really want to be granted..' The tan male said happily. Yugi didn't seem so sure that he wanted to go, it was bad enough that heard that high school was haunted the last thing he wanted to do was prove the rumor was true._

_'I would...but then mother would get worried' The pale male answered._

_'Awww come on Yugi! It's just one night! Come on you're my best friend! I bet we have both our wishes come true!' Atem said determined to have his best friend come with him._

_'I don't know Atem..what do you want to wish for anyways?' Yugi asked curious now._

_'I can't tell you! If I do it won't come true!' Atem answered._

_'Right..' The shorter boy said still not sure if he should go along._

_'Oh come on! Hey I know just tell your mom your having a sleep over at my house and I'll call my mom telling her we have a club activity that'll last pretty long. We won't lie because then you'll just sleep over my house!' The plan was a good idea Yugi had to hand it to Atem because he it came to ideas he was the best at them. However, that didn't mean his worries were over. His mother was still the stepping stone he had to jump to and he really didn't want to take that step, he was afraid of his mother and this was one secret he kept from Atem._

_'Atem..I don't know..' Yugi said._

_'How's this? I'll come with you that way the story will be more believable!' The tanned boy quickly took out his cell phone and called up his mother. 'Hi mom, yea where out of school..hey mom Yugi and I are staying for a club activity..it's going to be pretty long...aww please! I promise to come home right after! Yes! Thank you mom you're the best! Okay I love you, oh by the way Yugi is sleeping over is that okay? Alright bye mom' Atem looked at Yugi with a huge smile. 'Success! Now all we have to do is get your mom to agree'_

_'..kay..' Yugi was to say scared out of his pants. He **never **had a friend over at his house, he didn't know if his mom was going to do or saying anything to scare his best friend away. As they walked Atem noticed that Yugi was falling behind so he grabbed his hand to make him walk side by side. _

_'You know Yugi...ever since I met you we've always been called twins, at first I didn't like it' Atem said seriously which made his best friend listen with all ears. 'I always seemed to be second best and I wanted to just on the stairs to beat you just once. I just want to beat you once, but now I don't I guess I just admired you..in fact sometime I want to be like you..' Yugi was touched by his kind words but Atem didn't know the truth behind his life._

_'You shouldn't say things like that Atem..' The tan boy stared at his best friend with a shock written all over his face. 'We're here..' _

_The house stood before the two holding secrets no one else knew besides the ones the residence in it. The two walked toward the door and Atem rang the door bell._

_'Brat you're late!' A voice from the other side of the door yelled out angry. Atem at first was surprised by the way Yugi's mother acted when the young boy came home. Footsteps could be heard from the inside coming toward the door and then opened to show a very angry woman with long black straight hair, very pale looking skin, a very thin looking body, and wore a very long sleeve gown that reached all the way to her ankles. 'Who the fuck are you?' She spat very uninterested to the boy._

_'Uh..umm I'm Atem..Yugi's best friend' He explained to the woman who still surprised him. Yugi's mother was so different from his._

_'And what? You want a trophy or something?' She questioned rudely. Yugi didn't say anything he was both shamed and embarrassed for his mother's behavior._

_'No..uhmm ..I-I wanted t-to ask if-if it was okay ..umm if Yugi slept o-over at m-my house' Yugi's mother rose an eyebrow and stared at the boy she called 'child'._

_'And when the fuck were you going to tell me this Yugi?' His mother didn't seem to like the idea._

_'I ..umm I..' The pale boy tried to say something but he just ended up looking at the ground feeling like a failure. _

_'He's not going anywhere!' The woman yelled as she grabbed on to Yugi's hair._

_'Ahhh!' Her child yelled in pain._

_'Yugi!' Atem shouted very scared and worried from the scene before._

* * *

><p>Out of the Dream<p>

"No..Atem g-get away!" The small male mumbled out of his sleep. Yami walked in the living room seeing if there was something he could do or call to take care of him. His mother was in the hospital he knew that much but what about grandparents? Yugi had to have close family around. Yami continued his search for some sort of clue of other family members right when he was about to walk into the kitchen he heard mumbling coming from the guest room where he had placed Yugi. Yami quickly ran into the guest room and the little angel toss and turn.

"Yugi.." The taller male said as he slowly made his way toward him.

* * *

><p>In the Dream<p>

_Atem grabbed Yugi's hand not planning on letting him go._

_'Let him go you brat!' The woman shouted._

_'No! You'll hurt him if I do!' Atem yelled back. The tan boy tried the hardest he could to keep his friend with him but failed since the woman was stronger than he was. They were both pulled in the house as the front door closed behind them._

* * *

><p>Out of the Dream<p>

"Let him go..he didn't do anything!" Yugi screamed this time. Yami placed his hands on the smaller males shoulders.

"Yugi, wake up it's only a dream" He whispered in his ear. "You can do it, wake up"

* * *

><p>In the Dream<p>

_Yugi held Atem in his arms. His eyes looked so lifeless as a trial of tears streamed down his face._

_'Yugi..' He heard a voice. The boy looked around thinking it might have been his mother but then it hit him it was coming from Atem._

_'Atem you're alive!' The small boy yelled as tears dripped down his eyes._

_'My wish...' He coughed as blood spat out his mouth._

_'You shouldn't talk! You have to get through this! I'm so sorry Atem! I'm sorry!' The tan boy shook his head gently._

_'I wanted...I wanted to be with you...forever' Yugi's eyes widen in shock._

_'We still can Atem!'_

_'Just wake up Yugi...you can do it, just wake up' Atem suddenly said._

_'Wh-what?'_

* * *

><p>Out of the Dream<p>

"Yugi.." Yami said seeing that the little boy's eyes began to stir from his slumber. Yugi's vision was very blurry he didn't know if it was from the tears or from the sun all he knew was that Atem was right in front of him.

"Atem you're alive!" The little angel said as he hugged the taller male.

"I'm sorry Yugi...but I'm not Atem" Yami said almost at a whisper.

"I remember...he wanted to be with me forever.."

"Who?" Yami asked.

"Atem..he wanted to wish on the wishing stairs for us to be together forever" The taller male couldn't help but feel a tad jealous inside.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked for his will being.

"Yes..thank you.." Yugi replied.

"Good, I made you something to eat while you slept" The tall teenager said as he walked out of the room and then back in with a tray. "It's the best I could..there wasn't much in the frig" The smaller teen nodded.

"It's okay I usually don't eat much anyway.."

"But you should, Yugi you were just attacked you need to get better"

"What for? Life is always going to be the same anyways..I'm still going to be hated, feared, ignored...what's the point?" Yugi stated sadly.

"There doesn't have to be! I'm your friend and I say eat!" Yami said as he grabbed the sandwich and shoved it in Yugi's mouth.

"Humth! Borh! mumit!" The young male muffled through the sandwich.

"What was that? I can't hear you" Yami chuckled as he teased. Once Yugi swallowed the sandwich he coughed his lungs out.

"Were you trying to kill me?" He argued.

"No but it did get that sandwich down" The other smirked. "By the way I was trying to get in contact with the hospital your mother was in but they didn't get me through"

"That's because she doesn't want to hear anything about me" Yugi said in fact as he grabbed the glass of orange juice and tried to drink it but failed as he spit the liquid out of his mouth. "Bleh! This isn't orange juice"

"Really how can you tell?" Yami said as his bangs covered his eyes, he was quite annoyed.

"It's probably-" He didn't finish. Now he knew why Yami asked in the first place, he was covered in orange juice. "He, he, he ahahahaha!" Yugi laughed, Yami to say was completely even more annoyed.

"Why you little!" The taller male jumped on top of the other one. "You think that's funny? Well how about this!" He said as he began to tickle Yugi's rib cage.

"N-no! Hahahaha! That tickles Yami stop!" Yugi laughed. Once Yami thought he had enough he stopped letting the little one catch his breath. "I haven't laughed like in a very long time" Yami stared at boy.

"Yugi...do you anywhere else to stay?" He asked hoping it was a no.

"Umm...why?" He questioned back.

"I was looking through your house today but I couldn't find any numbers toward any family members"

"Why would you look for any ways?" Yugi questioned once more not really getting what Yami was trying to say.

"Yugi I can't leave you here alone, not after what happened today so I was looking to see if there was someone you can stay with" Yami explained himself.

"Well you can stop looking because all of our family stop talking to my mother when she had me. In a way you can say she is how she is because of me.."

"Yugi...you know that's not true.."

"It is! Once I was born everything went down hill. My father left which broke my mother's heart..soon after little by little the rest of her family stop coming and even moved away so she wouldn't visit. She was alone...here...with me" Yami didn't say anything for a while, how could he? This was the first time he's ever heard something like this, but none of this was making sense. How can Yugi's birth cause all of this?

"Well then..it's decided" Yami said standing up.

"What's decided?" Yugi asked as he saw the taller male standing up from the bed.

"Pack your clothes because you're coming to live with me" Was all he said as he began to walk out the guest room with tray in hand.

"I'm what? And you decided this on your own? I'm not coming to live with you!" Yugi argued.

"I'm not letting you live here Yugi, there is hardly any food and I'm not sure when was the last time your mother payed any bills"

"Wouldn't your parents say something?"

"They would be happy to take you in. Now hurry I'm already late as it is"

* * *

><p>At Yami's house<p>

"Yami where in God sake's have you- Oh hello there" Yami's mother said worried for her son.

"Hi mom this is Motou Yugi" He said introducing him.

"Oh uh please come in!" She said standing aside so that they can both come in. "Yami what is going on?" His mother questioned him as he noticed the boy carried two book bags.

"I'll explain but first I need dad to come down stairs" Yami said his mother nodded and called him.

"Honey can you come here a second?" His mother asked.

"Sure hon, is this about dinner?" His father asked as he walked down wiping his hands. "Oh hello there, if I knew we were having a guest then I would have dressed better" Yami's father chuckled.

"Honey Yami has something to tell us" His mother said putting her hands on his.

"Oh? What is it son?" He questioned a little serious.

"Well ..dad I'm-" But before Yami could finish his father cut in.

"Son if you're gay that's fine, you know that. No secrets in this family remember?"

"DAD!" Yami yelled totally embarrassed.

"No? What?" His father said confused.

"That's not what I was saying, I wanted to ask if it was okay if Yugi can stay with us?" The two looked at each other.

"Why what happened?" His mother asked.

"Yugi's mother had an accident but he has no one else to stay with"

"Oh you poor dear, of course you can stay" His mother said agreeing.

"Sure, our doors are open. You can stay as long as you need to" Yami's father said. "Something told me this wasn't about dinner" He chuckled.

"However where is he going to stay?" His mother thought.

"He can stay in my room" Yami suggested.

"Well then it's settled. Welcome to the family Yugi" Yami's parents said at the same time. Yugi didn't know what to say, this was the first time he was ever been accepted to anything.

"Thank you" Yugi said as tears fell down from his eyes.

"Come Yugi I'll show you to my room" Yami said as he took his hand and lead him away.

"That poor dear" Yami's mother said.

* * *

><p>Alice: And that's it!<p>

Yami: Don't you think this is going all to fast?

Alice: Well nigga you need to keep up!

Yami: I'm a what?

Alice: Slang English my friend

Yami: Your so ghetto

Alice: I thank Ice Cube

Yami: Then Mr. Cube needs to rethink his lyrics

Alice: How in the hell did you know he is a singer?

Yami: Ummm..uh..LOOK!

*Alice turns*

Alice: That ass!

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Alice: Hello there everyone! We have now come into..uh what chapter is this?

Yami: 5 and it's a day late and a dollar short!

Alice: Hey hey I had school and work! Cut me some slack!

Yami: Oh really? Well I heard you were playing pokemon silver?

Alice: Uh!...ummm on breaks! Where's Yugi this time?

Yami: With Minho

Alice: Why?

Yami: Something about marshmallows or something of another

Alice: Yugi is quite weird

Yami: Yes..uh! You're one to talk!

Alice: On worth with the story!

Yami: That's my line!

* * *

><p>Yugi wakes up to a sound of an alarm clock which in this case isn't such a heavenly sound in the morning.<p>

"What time is it?" Yugi asked himself as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Yugi" A voice on his left said.

"Huh?" Yugi turned and noticed Yami laid beside him on the oh so comfy ground. "Yami?...where am I?" He questioned until the events from last night played in his head. The taller man chuckled.

"I see you don't quite remember"

Yugi shook his head, "I remember, it just took me a few seconds to realize where I was" The shorter teen laid his eyes down finding the sheets very interesting at the moment Yami noticed the sudden movement.

"Is there something wrong Yugi?"

The shorter male shook his head once more, "No I just...this all happening so fast" Yami nodded in understanding the teenager. Having his mother almost commit suicide, almost getting raped, and moving in to a new house with someone he hardly knew was over whelming.

"You will, you just need time" The taller male gazed upon the shorter teen. "Speaking about time it's time for us to be heading to school don't you think?" Yami asked as he pointed toward his alarm clock.

"Right"

* * *

><p>At school<p>

Yugi switched on his shoes while he left his sneakers in his locker. Yami did the same and stared at his double he only wondered what he was thinking. Was it really a good idea to take him from his home? What if his mother was released? How would Yugi know? All these questions and more reared their ugly faces in Yami's head.

"Good morning Yami" A voice said behind the teenager.

Yami turned and waved back knowing who it was, "Anzu good morning"

"I'm glad to see you're still alive so how was the walk yesterday?" Anzu asked.

"Actually he's right here, Yugi this is-huh?" Yami was shocked to know that Yugi wasn't behind him anymore. He moved left and right but he couldn't the little angle anywhere.

"It's alright Yami, he might just be shy" Anzu said understanding.

The shorter teen felt bad for leaving Yami behind but he had to realize that despite the fact that they both looked very much the same they were still so very different from one another. Yami has friends he doesn't, he has a social life he didn't, and he was very nice in which he was considered as ass hole loner. Yugi continued to walk with his head hung down until he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Owe.." The person said.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi apologized and then he heard the person's friend scream.

"Chiao! It's him!"

Chiao realized what her friend was talking about and started to cry, "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Students passing by stopped suddenly to watch what was going on. The girl continued to cry her heart out and Yugi had no idea what to do.

"I..uh..." He stuttered.

"What did she ever do to you?" A random girl shouted seeing that it was very unfair.

"Hey yea! Just because you have fucked up life doesn't mean everyone else has to!" A teenage boy shouted.

"I..I.." Yugi's eyes began to tear up. He literally didn't have a clue of what to do so he ran.

"Hey come back here!" Another student shouted.

Yugi ignored everyone and continued to run he had no idea where he was running to frankly he didn't really care he just had to get away from everybody. As he continued to run a hand pulled his arm which made him stop in his tracks.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami questioned very concerned. The teen before him held tears on the corners of his eyes and very out of breath. "Are you in trouble? Is someone chasing you?" He continued to question since his double didn't answer any. After what seemed like forever Yugi only shook his head.

"No..it was my fault.." He said almost at a whisper. "Yami promise me you won't tell your friends I'm living with you"

This made Yami's eyes widen in surprise, "Why not? Yugi nothi-"

"Promise me Yami! Please!" Yugi stated in an almost begging voice. The taller teen didn't say anything at first, how could he? He didn't want to keep Yugi a secret from his friends, not that it was any of their business but if they asked he didn't think Yugi would mind if he told them.

"Okay Yugi if it bothers you that much I won't tell anyone"

There came a relief from the shorter teen, "Thank you"

"Hey there Yami what's crackin lackin?" Jonouchi asked coming from behind the male.

"Jonouchi..good morning has class started yet?" Yami asked back.

"Nope the teacher has car trouble this morning so class will start till later but what are you doing here by yourself? I thought you were hanging out with Anzu" The blond teen said.

The pale teen titled his head, "Alone?" He turned around and noticed the little angel was gone once more. _'He moves fast'_

* * *

><p>During lunch<p>

"Yami what are you doing today after school?" Miho asked as she eat her rice.

"Not much" He responded.

"Good because you're coming with us!" Anzu announced.

"With you? Where?" Yami at this point was confused.

"Haven't you heard of the new amusement park they just opened?" Jonouchi questioned as he drank his juice.

"No I haven't"

"I was able to get us tickets" Honda said glimmering with pride.

"Miho is happy for you standing in line for me!" Miho said happily as she hugged Honda.

"I think we're going to have a smashing good time" Bakura said smiling. Yami's eyes cornered to where Yugi was sitting.

"Uh..is it okay if I bring someone?" He asked because of course it's not like he could invite anyone he would like because he was invited himself.

"Sure Yami who did you have in mind?" Anzu asked interested.

"Yugi" Was his straight forward answer.

"YUGI?" They all said in unison.

"Yes" Yami said.

"Uh..sure" Anzu said unsure.

"Miho wants to live Yami!" Miho said scared.

"I'm not to sure it's a good idea bud" Honda said agreeing with his dream girl.

"Oh come on guys we should let the little fella join us" Jonouchi said throwing away his can.

"I agree with Jonouchi and Anzu" Bakura said.

"Three out of two Yugi gets to come" Anzu said happily.

* * *

><p>After School<p>

"Yugi we're going to an amusement park let's go" Yami said as he packed his bag.

"When did you decide this for me? I'm not going" Was Yugi's response as he did the same.

"Oh come on Yugi you have to come it'll be fun"

"No" Was his response.

"What do I have to do to make you come with me?" Yami asked determined.

"Nothing because I'm not going"

Yami pouted, "Why not?"

Yugi bit his lip, "I've...never been to one" This made the taller male rise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Yugi nodded his head.

* * *

><p>At the Amusement Park<p>

"Let's all ride the roller coaster" Anzu said pointing at it.

"Alright!" Miho said with a glee as the two girls ran towards it.

"Hey wait for us!" Honda said as he pulled Bakura and Jonouchi.

"I don't know how you got me in into this" Yugi said walking behind Yami. The taller male grabbed the shorter ones hand. "W-what are you doing?"

"We're going somewhere else" Yami said as he pulled him in the Ferris-wheel when they arrived they sat in one of the gondolas. "We are finishing our game"

"Game?"

"The one we left at school" Yami crossed his left leg on top of his right. "When the Ferris-wheel ride ends the game is over. It's your turn Yugi" The shorter teen by this time didn't want to finish in fact he didn't even want to be here he just wanted to be at home.

"Do you ever wish to see your real parents?"

Yami stayed a little quiet, "No..growing up I decided that I didn't need to know my real parents. What made your mother reject you during her pregnancy?"

"I.." Yugi looked away. "I don't know...do you like anyone?" Yami was surprised by the question.

"I...uh..well ..you can say that" He robbed his neck feeling nervous. "Uh..do you like anyone?"

"Even if I did it wouldn't matter to him.."

"You're gay?" Yami asked shocked.

"You broke a rule.." Was the little angel's response "One question per turn"

Yami chuckled, "You're right. Go on"

"Are you gay?" He asked.

"Yes I actually am" He responded. "Are you?"

"Yes and it looks like this game is over" And the ride was over. Once they were out Yami grabbed toward Yugi's hand again.

"It's time for you to have a fun day"

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

Yugi to say was actually having a fun time this was the first he's ever felt this happy in a long time.

"So what do you want to do now?" Yami asked.

"I don't know..." Yugi replied until that is he spotted the house of mirrors. "Do you want to go there?"

"The House of Mirrors? I haven't been in one since forever! Let's go!" The taller male said excited, Yugi was happy he was able to pick the right choice for once.

"Careful it's a maze inside" The maintenance man said standing outside. When they were inside Yugi gasped by how big is was, it no wonder they called it the house of mirrors! It was actually a house full of mirrors!

"Don't let go of my hand okay Yugi?" Yami questioned which made the little one narrower his eyes in confusion.

"Why? I'm a little kid anymore" The angel responded.

"Yes I know but this is your first time in a house of mirror and I don't want you to get lost in here" Yami said worried which made his double sigh in defeat.

"Fine" He agreed as he grabbed his hand. Yugi looked around to see if anyone else was in here and as he looked there was; however, the individual was by themselves. The person was a school girl, with pale skin, long straight raven hair, she was tall, and had onyx eyes. "What's the point of the house of mirrors?" Yugi asked as they began their walk leaving the girl behind.

"They are here to entertain those who come in, each and every mirror is shaped different to make the person look silly. For instance, here" Yami said as he pulled Yugi to a tall squiggly looking mirror. This made Yami's head look alot huger than his body which made Yugi burst with laughter.

"Are you guys coming in?" The maintenance man questioned as he stared upon a group of probably twenty people before him.

"Yes" A young student said.

"Well I can only let a few at a time" He began until there was this huge whine coming from the students.

"Let us all in old man!" Another said.

"I can't it's not-" Before he could even muster another word all the students ran past him not giving a damn that he was yelling for them to stop. "Units I might need some back up" He spat on his walky talky as he gathered himself off the ground.

Yami continued to hold Yugi's hand and were having fun until a huge crowd came in the building out of nowhere.

"Out of the way" One said rudely. Others just pushed causing Yugi to loosen his grip with Yami until they both realized that they weren't connected anymore.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled from within the crowd. The teen was short which made it difficult to spot him.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled from the other side. The teen was too short to see past by anyone making hard to see and plus the people kept pushing him off to the side until he fell on his butt. As Yugi stared towards the crowd they all began to leave and the little angel realized that Yami wasn't there anymore. He was left alone and he had no idea where the exit was. "Yami?" Yugi tried calling out again but it was no use because he could hear no response. Just when he thought he lost all hope the girl from earlier showed up. "Excuse me" The boy asked politely the girl turned but said nothing. "Do you know the way out?" The girl began to walk "Hey wait!" Yugi called after.

Yami finally getting out of the crowd realized he was outside of the entrance.

"Crap! I need to get Yugi out of there!" He said as he ran back inside.

"Excuse me! But do you know where you're going?" Yugi asked but the girl continued to say nothing. The shorter male began to think he was going to be stuck here forever but then suddenly the pale skinned girl stopped in her tracks. "Ummm..is there anything wrong?" The girl stared at Yugi and took one step close to him. The teen felt very uncomfortable and made a step back they continued doing so until Yugi's back hit a mirror. "Please...I just to get out of here" The then stood beside him and stared at the mirror in behind, Yugi stared at the girl. She seemed very entranced with the mirror. "What are you looking for?"

"Yugi who are you talking to?" A voice asked in the background. Yugi turned to see that it was Yami but then looked back to where the girl was standing and saw no one was there. Yugi's eyes widen in shock and fear he looked towards the mirror and there she was just standing there waving at him. "Yugi?" Yami questioned very concerned. The teen turned to Yami and then back at the girl everything was starting to get so dizzy. Yugi's his knees gave out. "Yugi!" His doubled shouted as he ran toward his, the boy fainted in his arms.

"Hello? Is anyone else in here?" A voice shouted Yami recognized it as the maintenance man from earlier.

"Yes we're in here I need a doctor!" He replied. He saw the man run toward him and looked at the fainted boy.

"There's one not to far let's hurry!" Yami nodded and carried Yugi bridal style as he followed the older man but before he did he quickly took one last look to where Yugi was looking at. What just happened back there? When they made it Yami quickly handed Yugi to the doctor there.

"You can wait in the waiting room" She said and Yami followed but the passing time was killing him! It was already an hour and he heard nothing! Was Yugi in bigger danger than he thought? Just the the door opened and the doctor walked out.

"How is he?" He asked very concerned.

"He's okay it seems he fainted from hunger" She explained.

"Hunger?" Yami asked.

"He seriously lacked the energy, I'm surprised he made it out this far from not fainting"

"I see..is it okay if I took him home?" He asked.

"Oh yes, through out that hour Yugi has been asleep but he should be okay now"

"Thank you very much" Yami said as he walked in the room. It seems there is alot more to Yugi than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>Alice: END!<p>

Yami: Of this chapter!

Alice: Correct!

Yami: What's wrong with Yugi this time you bitch

Alice: My my such bad manners!

Yami: Just answer me!

Alice: You'll find out soon

Review please! Tell me what you think


End file.
